


Coming Down

by Hekkenfeldt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Polyamory, Triad relationship, mental health, panic attack aftermath, recovering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekkenfeldt/pseuds/Hekkenfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam deals with another one of Bucky's panic attacks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Down

Sam nearly tripped over the bag of groceries on the front porch as he came in.

"Seriously, Bucky?" he sighed.

He picked it up, along with the other two bags sitting in the hallway. He loved Bucky, he really did, but the other man was _messy_. Seventy years with Hydra following his ass everywhere had taught him he didn't need to pick up after himself, and it was a habit he wasn't unlearning quickly enough for Sam's tastes.

He tossed the groceries in the fridge and then rolled his eyes as he encountered Bucky's coat lying on the stairs. He was about to shout for Bucky to come down and clean up his shit, when he noticed Bucky's other clothes. On the landing was Bucky's shirt. Halfway down the hall were his pants. Outside the bedroom door, lying beside the broken 'do not disturb' sign, were his underwear and socks.

_Shit_.

He pushed the clothes to the side of the hallway, and retreated down the stairs as quietly as he could. This kind of trail of mess and destruction had exactly one meaning -- _panic_ _attack_.

He could picture exactly what had happened. Bucky had freaked out in the street. Maybe the chatty old lady who lived next door had smiled and tried to talk to him, making Bucky more desperate to get inside. He'd dropped one bag of groceries as he struggled with the key in the door, becoming increasingly agitated with each failed attempt.

When he finally got in, he'd have flailed with the groceries, tossing them on the floor and making a beeline for his room, yanking off the clothing that felt like it was choking him as he went. He'd tried, desperately, to hang the sign on his doorknob, as a warning to him and Steve, and broke it in his frantic efforts. Then he would have crawled into bed, naked and cold, and tried to calm his breathing.

Sam wondered how long ago that had been, if Bucky was still awake and wincing at every single noise Sam made as he came in, able to feel the sounds like they were physical blows, or if he had fallen into merciful sleep by now.

Either way, Sam would be quiet. He'd read a book in the living room, letting Bucky have the upstairs to himself, but where he could still be close enough that he could come running if Bucky shouted for him.

 

"Hey."

Sam looked up to find Bucky leaning on the living room door, wearing a housecoat. His eyes looked a little bleary, and he had that uncomfortable look on his face that Sam had learned meant a mix of discomfort and embarrassment. Sam smiled. "Hey, you feeling any better?"  
  
Bucky gave a weak smile and nodded. "Thought you might be mad. Made more of a mess than usual." He shrugged. "Thanks for putting up with me."

Sam shook his head. "Anytime. Anything I need to know about what set it off?"  
  
Bucky came over and sat down on the far end of the couch. "Nah. Was a bit twitchy all day, and then it kinda came out of nowhere. Probably just overdue for one." He sighed, and scrubbed at his face. "Might have been the grocery store. I hate the grocery store."  
  
"Well, Steve or I can go with you next time, if you want. Get you comfortable with it again?"

Bucky shrugged. "Maybe," he mumbled, and then scooted close to Sam. "Can we not talk about it and just watch TV?"

Sam nodded. "Sure thing, babe. You okay for touching, yet?"

Bucky showed him he was by moving in even closer and putting his head down on Sam's shoulder. Sam chuckled and wrapped his arm around him, and left the lightest of kisses on the top of his head.

"Love you. I texted Steve earlier, he says to say 'I love you', too."

Bucky smiled and wrapped his feet under himself. Sam turned on the TV with the volume low, and they watched brainless cartoons until Steve came home.  



End file.
